Réveillons en famille
by Zombie-snail
Summary: En cette soirée du nouvel an, Jack Frost ne fait pas la fête avec ces camarades, mais apporte de la joie a sa propre famille. Hijack. Petit cadeau SunWings.


_**Hey !  
Voila le dernier os de cette année 2015 ! (ben oui, j'y suis encore, MOUA !)  
Et forcement : HIJACK /o\  
J'ai eu l'idée sur le coup, donc j'ai foncé  
Voila.  
Je vais mieux mentalement.  
BREF  
**_ _ **Bonne lecture petit insecte enneigés.**_

* * *

Le gardien du fun était très occupé en cette soirée.  
Non, il n'était pas en train de jouer avec des enfants, tous déjà rentrés pour fêter le réveillon en famille.  
Il n'était pas non plus en train de fêter la fin d'année avec ces ami-collègue, bien qu'il leur avait souhaité ces meilleurs veux.  
Jack Frost était en ce moment en train d'apporter de la joie a sa propre famille.

En dehors d'une maison au Michigan, Jack leva son bâton et créa différentes créatures de neige. Les plus classiques étant les bons hommes de neige, et les autres furent des dinosaures, méduses et dauphins qui nageaient dans les airs, poneys, mangouste et plusieurs toboggan.

Les cinq enfants présents, avaient accourut dé qu'ils furent créé et jouèrent avec, hurlant de joie en descendant, bien protéger du froid de leur doudoune.  
Le jeune garçon, en apparence, se mit a rire, les regardant s'amuser, s'asseyant sur le haut de son bâton.  
Une grande personne s'approcha doucement du gardien et le surprit, hurlant un cri de guerre. Le gardien prit peur et tomba de son bâton mais ne toucha pas le sol, flottant.  
Il releva la tête vers la demoiselle qui riait aux éclats et tira la moue, un brin amusée.

-Dit donc Sun ! Comment ose tu faire de telle chose a ton age !  
-Haha, Désolé papa !

Jack sourit et caressa la tête de sa fille, y déposant par la même occasion un baiser sur son front. Il se remit sur son bâton, dérangé que celle-ci le dépasse.

-Cette soirée est magnifique, commenta le père.  
-Comme chaque année, grâce a vous !

Il lui sourit.

-Les enfants t'adorent vraiment.  
-Harold aussi, il l'aime bien !  
-oui, mais vous avez a chacun votre manière d'amuser la galerie.  
-J'aime bien comment il fait.

Il baissa la tête, souriant tristement. Sun passa une main dans son dos, le caressant.

-D'ailleurs, que fait le terrible viking ?  
-Il s'est enfermé dans les toilettes pour problème de vessie...

Il soupira et eu deux petite tape dans le dos, comme pour lui souhaiter du courage.

-Papa n'est plus tout jeune…  
-C'est vrai, mais il est toujours le même, son esprit est toujours vif, débordant d'énergie, incroyable et adorable. C'est mon Harold.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et quitta son bâton, flottant, et se mit à sa hauteur et enlaça sa plus jeune fille qui lui rendit son étreinte. Quand ils se séparèrent, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le groupe d'enfants et de quelques adultes qui s'amusait et hurla à sa première fille, Chew, et son mari de ne pas détruire ces bons hommes de neige, envoyant une nuée de boule de neige sur eux.

Il soupira alors qu'elle le traitait de vieux réacs. Ces enfants n'avaient plus de respect pour lui, qu'elle bande d'ingrat.  
Ces petits enfant se moquèrent, le fils de Sun envoya une boule de neige sur sa tante, avant d'aller se cacher derrière son grand père au yeux vert, qui avait enfin quitter le royaume des toilettes.

Il transportait avec lui deux énorme sac remplis de feux d'artifice, quand son gardien de mari le vit, il vola en sa direction pour venir l'aider, mais le vieil homme l'évita et se mit à courir.

-J'ai des muscles, je peux encore soulever ça tout seul !  
-Des muscles ? Ou ça ? Je vois rien a part de la graisse !

Harold pesta, puis étira un sourire taquin. Il déposa les sacs et fit en vitesse une boule de neige qu'il envoya sur son amour, en pleine poire provoquant de nouveau rire.  
Jack lui fonça dessus, le saisit par la taille et fit mine de le faire tomber en arrière, flottant a quelque centimètre du sol, avant de le déposer doucement sur la neige, le gardien couché sur lui.

-Méchant.  
-Nain.  
-Je te dépassais quand tu avais 14 ans !  
-Oui, mais ça s'était-il y a cinquante-six ans.

Bien qu'il était un vieillard, Harold avait garder son corps musclé, continuant de se maintenir en forme, heureux qu'on lui donne seulement cinquante ans.

Le plus jeune d'âge, Jack Frost ayant quand même 384 ans, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, enlaça sa moitié et l'embrassa tendrement. Des "beeeuh" furent émit par leurs petits enfants et jack créa un mur de glace pour qu'on leur fiche la paix provoquant les rires des adultes.

Jack serra son amant de plus en plus fort, avant de ne cesser le baiser et de cacher son visage dans le creux de son cou. Harold sentit des larmes sur sa peau. Il se redressa, sans pour autant lui faire quitter sa nuque, frottant son dos.

-Jack, ça va ?

Il ne dit pas un mot pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de hocher la tête, puis finalement la retira et lui sourit

-Bonne nouvelle année mon amour !  
-... Bonne année Jack. sourit il, caressant sa joue.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau, dans un échange passionné, les mains du plus vieux entourant la nuque chaude de son aimé. Un baiser qui dura un long moment, remplie de vie, d'amour.

Quand les petits enfants se mirent à crier qu'il allait être minuit, les deux grands-pères se relevèrent, chacun prenant un sac et s'installèrent un peu plus loin pour tout installer. Le sien étant assez lourd, Jack jeta un coup d'œil dedans et vis différent feu d'artifice de taille relativement grosse.

-Furie nocturne ?  
-Yup  
-On a bien différente manière d'amuser la galerie. Ils vont se jeter dans tes bras avec ça.  
-Les enfants adorent quand ça brille.  
-et le bruit. haaa.  
-Au fait, ce soir, je ne pense pas qu'on sera tranquille avec les autres feux d'artifice, je n'ai pas envie que ça me pète a la gueule, mais demain, on pourra aller voler ?  
-On ira aussi haut que la tour eiffel !

Harold était excité comme un enfant a cette idée. Il alluma plusieurs mèches en même temps et saisit la main de son partenaire, fuyant vers la famille, puis admirant les artifices qui explosèrent haut dans le ciel, la famille émerveillée devant le spectacle que leur offraient les deux hommes.

Les relations humain-gardien n'étaient pas interdite, mais à évité, cela étant un sujet délicat, mais jack avait fait son choix et ne regrettait rien, il était heureux, et même quand viendrait sa mort, il continuerait de l'être.  
Et quand viendra la fin des temps, lui aussi le rejoindrait.

End

* * *

 _ **Coucou Sunwings, j'espère que tu aimes ce petit cadeau 3  
Des bisous des hugs et bonne année les gens /o\**_  
 ** _Bonne journée / Soirée !_**  
 ** _Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †_**


End file.
